Her Story (Season 3 Episode 2)
by ArtemisLuna24
Summary: I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire! After agreeing to meet Midnight in the forest outside of White Chapel, Midnight tells her tale of who she, and her family, is and why they came here. What she reveals may shock you, or it may not. Rated T for reasons.
1. Werewolf!

**Thanks for reading my last story, I hope you like it. Sorry if you didn't like the werewolf thing, but if there are going to be vampires, witches, sirens, ghosts, and zombies in this show, there should be at least one werewolf in the story. So now, let's continue.**

**I DO NOT OWN ****MY BABYSITTER'S A VAMPIRE****!**

**White Chapel High**

**Previously on ****My Babysitter's a Vampire**

* * *

"Ethan!" Sarah shrieked, and she sped to his side.

"Hold on, Ethan," Sarah said, as she grabbed the wooden strut that was sticking out of his thigh and pulled.

As Ethan sat beneath the tree and stared at the full moon, he didn't notice a grey wolf creeping up to him until the wolf's nose was against his leg.

"There's no need to be afraid," a girl's voice sounded from the shadows. "Luna's not going to hurt you."

"Everyone's saying that you guys were at the abandoned castle when an old banister broke while Sarah was leaning on it. Ethan grabbed her, but fell with her. So he date it so his body was under Sarah and was the first to hid the ground," the girl said.

"Who started that?"

"I did of course," The girl said. "You know it's rude not to look at the person talking. I mean, I did save your life."

"What's you name?" Ethan asked.

"I'm Midnight."

"Midnight," Benny questioned.

"Yeah. My parents love the night, and they aren't vamps. . . They're werewolves."

* * *

**White Chapel High**

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Since when are they're werewolves," Ethan asked, loudly, making people look.

"Shh," Midnight said quickly. "If the Vampire Council knew there are werewolves in White Chapel, they would literal kill every human to find us."

"I'm part of the Vampire Council," Rory said.

"I know, but I know you won't tell," Midnight said.

"How do you know I won't tell the Vampire Council?" Rory countered.

"Curiosity," Midnight said. "You're curious to see how I live and if I actually turn into a werewolf."

"Are you psychic?" Rory asked, stunned.

"How many are you?" Ethan asked, ignoring Rory's question.

"Four," Midnight said. "Me, Mom, Dad, and you met Luna."

"The wolf?" Benny asked with shock.

"She's hasn't gone through The Change yet," Midnight said.

"'The Change'?" Rory asked, forgetting his previous question.

"Look," Midnight began. "If you want to learn more meet me in the forest outside of White Chapel, and bring that Sarah and Erica girls with too."

And Midnight walked away, leaving the three of them confused.

"She's hot," Rory said, the first to break the silence.

"Who's hot?" Erica asked, walking towards the group with Sarah.

"That girl, Midnight," Benny said, in agreement.

"Who's Midnight," Sarah asked, her gaze going to Ethan.

"The girl who saved me," Ethan said simply. "She wants to meet us in the woods outside of town to tell us information about her being a werewolf."

"She's a werewolf," Erica said, "we have to tell the council."

"She said, that if we tell the council, the Vampires will kill everyone here searching for them," Benny said.

"She probably said that so we wouldn't tell the council," Erica said.

"I don't know," Ethan said. "She did know about my powers."

"And why I didn't want to tell the council," Rory chimed in. "I think she's psychic."

"Do you think we can trust her," Sarah asked Ethan.

"If she wanted to kill me, she would have done so," Ethan said.

"But did you get any visions from her?" Benny asked.

"No," Ethan admitted. "It's like she trying to make sure she doesn't touch anyone."

"She can touch me all day," Rory said, before he got a smack upside the head from Erica. "OW!"

"But she did put herself at a disadvantage," Benny said. "Three vampires, a seer, and a wizard," Benny explained, gesturing to each member of the group. "Plus, we can call the Vampire Council and they would be there in a split second once, and if, we tell them."

"I think it's worth checking it out," Ethan said, looking at Sarah.

"Then let's check it out," Erica sighed. "But is she tries killing us, I'm telling the Vampire Council."

"Snitch," Rory said, opening his thesaurus again.

"Idiot," Erica said, shoving Rory away from her. "But I'm serious. I want to live another hundred years or so before I get taken out by a wolf."

"Werewolf," Rory corrected. "And wasn't it a full moon last night."

"Yeah," Ethan said.

"Then why was she is human form when she's a werewolf?" Rory asked.

"That's a question we can ask her tonight," Ethan said and went back to his card-covered locker.

* * *

**That Night**

"Is everyone ready," Sarah asked, once everyone showed up at Ethan's house.

"Yep," the group said, still sitting in Ethan's living room.

"Can I come?" Ethan's little sister, Jane, asked.

"No," Sarah and Ethan said at the same time. "It late."

"And you're leaving me without a babysitter," Jane said, crossing her arms.

"She's right," Sarah sighed. "Why can't we take her with us?"

"She'll bring trouble," Benny said. "Midnight said that only we can come, not a little girl."

"Are you guys going to a party?" Jane asked.

"I wish," Erica sighed. "You know staying here would be a much better waste of my time."

"Good," Ethan said, "then you can stay and watch Jane."

"See ya," the group as they left in a hurry, leaving Erica to babysit Jane.

"What should I say when your parents come home and see me instead of Sarah?" Erica asked.

"Just say Sarah had to take Ethan to Benny's to pick something up and you volunteered to babysit me so she didn't have to worry about dragging a little girl along at night," Jane said, without hesitation.

"You're smart for a little girl," Erica observed.

"Can you tell Ethan that?" Jane asked. "He doesn't realize that I can help."

"What do you mean?"

"I know Sarah's a vampire."

"What?!"

"It was actually easy to figure that out," Jane said, sitting on the couch, followed by Erica. "I can hear the conversations you and the others have when dealing with the supernatural."

"That idiot," Erica growled. "You tell anyone-."

"You'll drain me dry?" Jane asked. "Yes, I know you're a vampire too. And no, I won't tell."

"Good," Erica sighed. "So what do you want to do?"

* * *

**Before we continue, I thought it was about time for Jane to reveal that she knows about the supernatural stuff. Now let's continue.**

**Outside the forest of White Chapel**

**Normal P.O.V.**

* * *

"Here we are," Sarah said, putting her car in park.

Benny got out first and help Ethan out, while Sarah and Rory took in the environment.

"This look nice," Benny said, sounding scared.

"This is where Midnight told us to meet," Ethan said, started towards the forest.

"Ethan," Sarah called after him. "What if it's a trap?"

"Then you guys are here to protect us," Ethan answered, still going towards the trees.

"Wait," Sarah called running to him. "It could be a trap!"

"Midnight," Ethan called, when he saw a flash of silver from in between the trees.

"You have some keen eyes," Midnight's voice spoke as she stepped out of the shadows and started walking towards Ethan.

"So why did you have us come here?" Ethan asked.

"Well, I couldn't talk while there were so many humans around," Midnight laughed.

"This is Midnight," Sarah gasped, recovering from her shock.

"You must be Sarah," Midnight smiled, her eyes flashing silver again. "A vampire."

"What about it?" Sarah hissed.

"Anyway," Ethan spoke up, making Sarah stop from leaping on Midnight.

"Anyway," Midnight continued. "I brought you here so I could tell you the entire story."

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I got multiple reviews and I'm going to continue this story. I'm going to put this, my past, and future fanfics into a community so it's easy to access through my profile or stories.**

**Anyway. . .**

**ONWARD TO THE NEXT CHAPTER! :3**


	2. Her Tale

**Welcome back. The title of the community is called My Babysitter's a Vampire Season Three if you want to know. So now, let's continue with the story.**

**White Chapel Forest**

**Normal POV**

* * *

"So are you going to tell us your biography?" Benny asked, stepping closer to the forest, along with Rory.

"Hey, where's Erica?" Midnight asked, ignoring Benny's question.

"Babysitting Jane," Rory said, standing next to Sarah, keeping an eye on Midnight, who was staring at him.

"So, are you going to answer our questions," Ethan asked. "This is very important."

"Hey, of course," Midnight spoke, turning back to Ethan, her eyes turning silver again. "As you know I'm a werewolf, but not like those mongrels who can only change during a full moon and turn into those ugly half wolf half human hybrid. I'm a purebred so I con choose when I turn into a full wolf."

"A purebred?" Benny asked, intrigued. "So you can stay human even during a full moon?"

"Yeah," Midnight nodded, not looking at Benny. "And Luna? She's just a wolf until she turns sixteen, then she'll turn human again. You see, Once a purebred werewolf is born, he or she is human until their first full moon, then they turn into a wolf pup until they turn sixteen in human years or until they learn their given secret. Which ever comes first. Usually they finally le-"

"Wait," Ethan held his hand up, "'given secret'?"

"Yeah. every purebred werewolf is given one secret they must protect for their entire life. I cannot reveal mine so don't ask. But each secret pertains to a wide variety of things. One werewolf was told to know the secret of the universe, that was Merlin."

"Merlin was a werewolf?!" Benny yelped.

"No, idiot," Midnight laughed. "the werewolf was Merlin's protector, _she_ actually had the secret of water. Vivian, or the Lady of the Lake. I just wanted to see what you would do."

"Can I turn her into a tree now," Benny growled, flexing his hands in anticipation.

"No," Ethan said firmly. "Continue."

"Okay," Midnight sighed. "When given the secret a purebred werewolf must protect it with her life, never to reveal it at all costs, even killing the person with the secret. . ." Midnight's eyes seemed to dim before they brightened again. "Anyway, sometimes, when a purebred turns sixteen, they are still given their secret as they transform into human form again. Luna's birthday is coming up in a few months so she'll turn human again."

"So why are you here?" Sarah asked, keeping her distance.

"I have to be here," Midnight answered, only looking at Ethan, making the others uncomfortable except Ethan. "You need to sit, Ethan."

"What?" Benny burst. "Why are you telling him this?"

"He's standing on crutches and his leg is getting from being above the ground," Midnight explained. "He needs rest."

Midnight turned towards the forest and with a gesture of her hand, and Ethan began to cross the clearing towards the woods.

"Ethan," Sarah gasped. "What are you doing? We can't trust her!"

"I trust her," Ethan simply said, before disappearing into the shadows of the forest.

"Ethan," Benny called, before he spoke a simple word and a flame flash to life on his hand and went to the forest to follow Ethan and Midnight, Rory and Sarah soon following him.

As Benny's light illuminated the forest, they saw Midnight and Ethan moving effortlessly through the trees without any light. Soon, other lights began to appear as they came to a clearing. In the clearing was a large fire place with a cabin off to the side.

"Midnight, this is Ethan?" a manly voice came from the side, and Benny, Rory, and Sarah saw Ethan being embraced by a large man with hair on his exposed arms.

"You must be Midnight's father," Ethan smiled as he sat, with the help of Midnight, on a comfortable chair near the fire.

"Please, call me John," the man said, smiling widely.

"Guys, don't stand there and gawk," Midnight said, not even looking at them. "It's not as if my family's going to bite."

"Well maybe Luna," a woman appeared from the open door of the cabin.

"Hey, Mom," Midnight said. "Can you bring some hot cocoa?"

"Sure, sweetie," the woman said. "Would you guys like marshmallows?"

"Yeah," Rory smiled.

"Sure," Sarah shrugged, crossing over to Ethan, glaring at Midnight the whole way.

"Yeah," Benny smiled, extinguishing the flame in his hand.

"That's my mom, Linda," Midnight said, finally looking away from Ethan, her eyes flashing silver again.

"What's up with your eyes?" Benny asked. "They flash silver."

"Moonlight Eyes," Midnight said. "They flash whenever I'm around my charge."

" Your charge?" Benny asked.

"The person who I'm suppose to protect," Midnight clarified.

"And who would that be?" Sarah sighed, frustrated.

"Me," Ethan said, and Midnight didn't object.

"Ethan?" Rory laughed.

"Yes, and he's a very important person, so it's my duty to protect him," Midnight said, her eyes seeming to glare into Rory's soul, if he still had one.

"What about me?" Benny asked, disappointed.

"That I don't know," Midnight shrugged. "All I know right now is that I must protect Ethan at all costs. . . Even at the risk of my own life."

"It'll be okay," Ethan smiled, reaching his hand up to hold hers, but she quickly pulled her hand away and took a couple of steps back. "Why did you do that?"

"I can't let you get visions of me," Midnight said, looking away from him. "If you do, you'll know the secret I must keep, and I can't let that happen."

"What are you going to do? Kill him?" Benny laughed, sitting on a chair next to Ethan.

"Usually," Midnight shrugged, making Sarah and Rory rush to Ethan's side, hissing at her. "I'm not going to, idiots," she growled back, her eyes glowing silver.

"Guys," Ethan sighed. "Can we please have a normal conversation without you guys fighting?"

"If I wanted to kill any of you, I would have done so," Midnight smiled kindly to them, before taking a seat near the fire. "Relax."

"It's kind of difficult when you claim to be Ethan's protector," Sarah said, after her fangs retreated into her mouth. "And then say if he found out about some secret you would have to kill him."

"That's all you're worried about?" Midnight asked, raising an eyebrow at her. "Seriously? You have nothing to fear, it's not like I'm going to rip him to shreds."

"Then what do you plan to do with him?" Benny asked, sitting next to Midnight.

"What do you think," Midnight said sarcastically. "I'm going to protect him with my life. As well as protecting this town."

"Why protect this town as well?" Ethan asked, rubbing his thigh, and wincing in pain.

"There's something about this town that seems to attract those of supernatural origins," Midnight said, looking around the forest, as if looking for danger. "It's time for you guys to go."

"When can we talk again?" Ethan asked, slowly getting up, with the help of Sarah.

"Soon, but we can't meet here again," Midnight said. "I'll see you guys back at school."

"You're not going to show us the way back?" Benny asked, going to Ethan's side.

"I can't," Midnight said. "You'll be safe, I promise."

The group said their goodbyes and went back into the forest, leaving Midnight staring into the fire.

"Midnight," Linda called, walking up to her daughter. "Where did you're friends go?"

"Home."

"So soon?" Linda asked, trying to see where her friends went off to.

"Evil is approaching," Midnight spoke, reaching into the flame. "They cannot be out this late at night, especially Ethan and Benny."

"I know you are not allowed to take about your given secret," Linda sighed, "but what in the world does any of this have to do with those two?"

"You remember Merlin?" Midnight asked, her hand still in the fire.

"Yes, the most powerful magical creature of all time," Linda said, looking from her daughter's eyes to Midnight's hand in the fire. "What about it?"

"Benny's powers may be equal to or greater than Merlin's," Midnight's voice seemed to be distant, like she was in another world.

"What?! That- That. . ." Linda turned from concern to disbelief in a matter of an instant.

"What's going on," John asked, walking towards the fire with a number of small logs under his arm. "Midnight take your hand out of the fire. You could get injured."

Midnight turned in a fury, facing her parents, she eyes glowing silver.

"_The seer and wizard are powerful alone, but together, their powers are greater than any immortal has ever seen_," Midnight's voice was full of power.

"Midnight," Linda eyes widen at the side of her daughter. "You're scary us again."

"_The seer and wizard will face many challenges to learn their powers," _Midnight's voice boomed in the small clearing. "_I must protect them, it is my duty, my destiny, and my right as the owner of the Moonlight Eyes._"

Midnight's eyes faded back to their original color and fell to the ground. Linda and John hurried and picked her up and took her into the trailer.

"How many more times is she going to do this?" Linda asked, setting her sleeping child on her bed. "If she keeps this up, she'll loose herself."

"I know," John sighed, placing a damp cloth on her forehead. "But there's nothing we can do. She's so focused on keeping this Ethan safe that she would risk her own life in the process."

"What should we do?" Linda's eyes glistened as tears threaten to fall down her cheek.

"We need to trust that Midnight can protect Ethan and his group _and_ keep her secret at the same time," John pulled her wife, and mate, into a hug. "We will get through this."

"I hope so," Linda whispered before sobs for her daughter racked through her.

* * *

**Finally! Sorry it took forever, but major Writer's Block got me real badly. Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. Make sure to R & R.**

**ONWARD TO THE NEXT CHAPTER! :3**


	3. Shadows

**Welcome back! I hope you liked the last chapter. I got a lot of reviews and I thank all of those who wrote them.**

**Now, let's continue.**

**White Chapel High**

**Normal POV**

* * *

"Hey guys," Ethan called to Sarah and Erica as he, Benny, and Rory walked down the sidewalk close to school.

"Hi," Sarah smiled. "How's the leg?"

"It's okay," Ethan smiled, waving in his leg for emphasis.

"Can we go inside before the sun burns my skin," Erica called, already half-way to the door.

"Yeah, I got to go to my locker," Benny sighed, walking towards the door as well.

The group heading inside the door, but stopped once inside the school. In the middle of the main hall was a bunch of girls chatting a giggling.

"Hello, ladies," Benny smiled going towards the group of girls.

"Ethan," the girls cried, pushing past Benny towards Ethan.

"What the-?" Ethan gasped, being surrounded by girls.

"What the heck's going on," Sarah growled, being pushed aside along with Erica and Rory.

"No one pushes me to the sides," Erica hissed, her fangs flashing out.

"Erica, don't," Sarah warned as they watched almost all the girls at school struggle to get closer to Ethan.

"Ethan, you're a hero," one girl said.

"Can I sign your cast?" another asked.

"Can I carry your books for you?" yet another overly excited girl asked.

"What?!" Ethan's face held shock and confusion.

"I told you, you were famous," the voice of Midnight came for a few feet away from the group.

Midnight was leaning against a wall, wearing a simple black tank with a white leather jacket and blue denim jeans, as well as reflected sunglasses.

"Well, I got to go to my locker," Ethan said, trying to get away from the group of girls. "Excuse me."

"He's so polite," a bunch of girls squealed in unison.

"Sarah, you were lucky to have Ethan for a boyfriend," another girl said.

"What?!" both Sarah and Ethan yelped at the same time, their faces turning red.

"We're not together," Sarah quickly said, shaking her head frantically.

"Yeah," Ethan agreed, still trying to get through the crowd. "Now if you would excuse me."

Ethan tried to get through the crowd, but dropped his crutch and almost fell to the ground. Midnight was there instantly, holding Ethan. The group of girls watched in amazement, but back away upon seeing Midnight glaring at them. Soon the hall was empty and there stood the gang, with Midnight holding Ethan. Then visions enclosed Ethan's mind.

* * *

_"Ethan," Midnight's voice cracked as a breeding body was lying the the cold ground, barely breathing. "Don't die on me, Ethan."_

_The body on the ground of Ethan, blood gushing out of his neck, a huge chunk of flesh missing. Blood pooled around both Ethan and Midnight as clouds covered the full moon._

_"I'm sorry," Midnight said, puling Ethan into her arms, tears falling from her face. "I should have protected you better. I should have been here."_

Where were you? _the Ethan watching the scene asked himself._

_"I love you," Midnight whispered, tears falling from her face, hitting Ethan's forehead as the light left his eyes forever._

* * *

"Ethan," Midnight asked, as Ethan shook his head. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Ethan answered, leaning against Midnight like a life line.

"What did you see?" Midnight asked, making the group gasp.

"My death," Ethan said honestly.

"Good," Midnight sighed in relief. "You won't die," she said quickly, seeing that Sarah was glaring at her.

"Why 'good'?" Benny asked, grabbing Ethan's fallen crutch.

"I didn't have a vision of any of Midnight's secrets," Ethan said, taking the crutch from Benny.

"What did you see anything other clues?" Sarah asked. "Any clues as to tell us how you died?"

"No," Ethan sighed. "I only saw myself, bleeding to death, and Midnight saying that she was sorry and that she should have been there to protect me. Nothing else, sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Benny said, giving Ethan a reassuring grip on the shoulder. "We would never let that happen."

_I only wish that were true,_ Ethan thought to himself as they walked down the hall towards home-room. Midnight was at the back of the ground, thoughts and worries flooded into her mind.

_Can I protect him? Am I strong enough? Will this vision come true? How can I keep him safe, if I can't even touch him?!_

"Ugh, it's so confusing," Midnight growled, slamming her fist against a locker.

"Midnight, chill," Erica said, staring at the werewolf with ice cold eyes.

"Leave me alone, Vampire," Midnight snarled, her eyes flashing red, and fangs elongated.

"Calm down," Sarah said, standing by Erica; Ethan, Benny, and Rory were standing a few feet away, watching the sense unfold. "You'll draw attention to yourself."

"So," Midnight snapped, her fingernails turning into claws.

"The Vampire Council will be alerted, and you and your family will be killed," Rory pipped in, trying to help.

"And what if I want them to find out. Maybe I don't want to pretend to be a normal girl anymore," Midnight raked her newly formed claws against a pair of lockers, leaving claw-marks across the surface.

"Then what will happen to Ethan," Benny asked, fists clenched at his sides, preparing to defend himself and the others if necessary.

"What about Ethan," Midnight's eyes were a bright shade of crimson, her fangs growing longer with every passing second.

"_Midnight!_" a commanding voice came from Ethan's mouth with such force that Midnight flattened herself against the locker with fear. "_Calm down!_"

Shaking her head, Midnight's eyes turned to their normal shade of violet, her fangs retracted, and her claws became her fingernails once more. She stared around the group with eyes full of fear, anger, and regret. She looked into the eyes of Ethan and froze in place. She saw anger in his eyes. She never saw anger in his eyes.

_What have I done?!_ Midnight asked herself, and she started rubbing her eyes, as if she could wipe away the impression of the anger-filled eyes that Ethan left on her.

"Midnight?" Sarah asked, her voice turning to that of concern, loosing all trace of anger that she had before.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Erica asked, looking at her with curiosity.

"L-Leave me alone!" Midnight cried, and raced out of the school.

"Midnight," Benny called, and turned quickly to Ethan. "What happened?"

Benny froze a the sight of anger in Ethan's eyes himself. Ethan was still staring at the place where Midnight was before, but it was like he wasn't there.

"Ethan," Benny asked, cautiously edging towards Ethan, afraid that Ethan might bark at him.

Placing an hand on Ethan's shoulder, Ethan lost the anger that was in his eyes, and, shaking his head cleared, Ethan looked at Benny with confusion.

"What happened," Ethan asked.

"Well, you ordered Midnight to stop and she ran off. She looked as if she was scared of something. . . Or someone," Erica sighed, looking closely at the lockers Midnight tore up. "Benny do you think you can fix this?"

"I think so," Benny answered going over to where Erica was. "hælan formeltan stan."

Instantly the metal folded back together and the original paint color returned as well.

"Ethan, why did Midnight run away," Sarah asked, standing next to Ethan.

"I don't know," Ethan shuddered, thinking about what he did that made her run.

"Well, you did glare at her with a lot of angry energy," Benny mentioned. "When I looked at you after she left, I think I saw the same thing."

"What have I done," Ethan groaned, and tried to go towards the door, but the bell rang and kids flooded into the hall.

* * *

**Ta Da! Man, it feels like forever since I last made a fanfic chapter. You guys would not believe the Writer's Block I've been having.**

**I hoped you liked it. And if you want to become a writer for the community I created, specifically for MBAV, PM me with an idea to a story and I may just let you join.**

**Anyway . .**

**ONWARD TO THE NEXT CHAPTER! :3**


End file.
